The tale of a demon: the beginning
by dragonborndemonking
Summary: This story is about the life of a man till death of adventure, action, death, love, pain, and all the other things in life. This is the life the man named the demon of west city. Rated M for later lemon this is my first story so go easy on me please.
1. Chapter 1

The tale of a demon: the beginning.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon only the characters I create. Don't read if under 18 you've been warned.  
Alright guys I'm DBDK or if you read the author name that. So I'm new at this thing so go easy on me with the comments please and if you can I would love so advice on making it better. If you guys actully like my work I'll make more stuff and take recuests on some stories I will be making one shots to practice for other scenes. I also have bad grammar so yeah. "This is talking out loud." "*this is thinking.*" So that's enough talk let's begin with this story.

It was quiet in the throne room of team chaos as ray sat on his chair. Boom. The giant doors shattered as wood and guards flew into the room. In the dust I was standing in my blood stand armor and blood red eyes full with rage. "So you killed him?" He stared at me in amusement. "O-well he did his job." "I'm going to kill you." no emotion came from my voice. "O-really? Are you now?" "They hate me, they want me dead now because of you for that I shall give you a long painful death." I growled. He smiled "Ok let's end this with one last fight but first let me change true form demon of chaos." Darkness started to form around him. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Sword of the Flame Dragon!" One Great sword with a burning hot red blade formed in to my hands. "Let's end this!" We said as we both charged at each other. This is where my story ended but very few know of my past so I wrote this story of my life for all those who don't know it to teach them who I really was, to teach them the Demon of west City's story but to learn who I really am we have to go 50 years back when I got my job and the day I died.

Alright everyone I hoped you liked it but this is not the end yet I made 2 chapters together because why the fuck not and I was bored. So if you can give me some advice just don't be a dick about it. So either now or later or never I'll see you on the next page.


	2. first day on the job

Disclaimer I still don't own Pokémon just my characters. Don't read if under 18. Okay everyone here's chapter 2 but just to say I know most of you don't give a shit about the 18 rule because your under 18 but I have to say it any ways.(I don't give a fuck about it either because I'm not.)"This is talking out loud" "*this is thinking.*" So with that said on with the story.

It was a nice cool day such a nice day to die but before I continue I should tell you about me. I'm 5'10, have blonde somewhat long hair, dark red brown eyes. I'm calm, quiet, antisocial, and I'm not like everyone else but can easily hidden a crowd unnoticed. But that is me on the outside. On the inside I'm a psychopath, violent, and am insane. My only real true friend is like me but is more open about what is on the inside, and stubborn. My life is shit but it could be worse. Back to the story. It was a nice, cool, calm, boring ass day schools a bitch because everyone just sits there bitching about this and that and does nothing about it. They all want to do something but don't do shit. I would do something but the last time I tried they agreed but didn't do shit. So went school ended I walked home listening to my music to drowned out everything else it worked well but too well because I couldn't hear the truck speeding down the street behind me. I eventually did it but ironically too late because when I did I turn around to see what it was with curiosity. *What the hell is that? Shit!* All I saw was the hull of the white truck then I felt the cold steel hit my body as it obliterate my right arm and break my ribs. When the truck stopped I was sent flying as I felt my arm in so much pain and the broken ribs penetrate my organs. As I flew through the sky I felt time slow down and my life flash before my eyes. All I could think was *is this how I die? After all this time I die like this, but I haven't eve-* I was cut off when I smashed in to a tree and hit a branch the wrong way and snapped my neck. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, all I could do was watch as my body fell and hit the floor and then finally die. All I could see was darkness nothing was around me. All I could do was sit there and think. *I'm dead, but why so soon. Why now. Dammit. Well this is hell. Why is it nothingness? Well if this is hell or not they did a good job on making it torture. Fuck!* I sat there for what felt like an eternity until I hear a voice that sounded calm, female, and caring say "If you want to live ones again go towards the light or stay here to go to the afterlife." I looked around for the light but didn't see it. "What lig-" Then a bright light appeared in front of me. "Awww Fuck. That burns." I cover my eyes with my arms. "O that light." When my eyes adjusted to the light I put my arms down. "So I could go back to my shitty life but with another go, or I could go to the afterlife which for me would be hell. Wow. This is a hard choice." I sat that thinking about it then I decided "Ok as much as the afterlife sounds I take the second life." I walked towards the light and then I started to have feeling in my body again but my stomach felt like shit and things where spinning. I fell to my knees holding my stomach "O Shit I think I'm going to barf." Then it stopped and my stomach settled down. "Ok that's better. Where am I?" I look around and saw I was in a pure white room. Then I heard the voice again "Sorry about that it's the only way here." I looked up and saw a woman in a black jacket like the ones in kingdom hearts with long silver hair and red eyes. *How did I miss her.* "Where are we right now?" "We are in the world in between the ones of life and death" "Why am I here you said I get my life back." "No I said you get to live again." "Shit! Fucking loop holes." "Don't worry I just want to make a deal with you Domenic." "How do you know my name?" "I know allot about you even some things that I probably shouldn't." "Ok that's fucking creepy." "To most what you like is creepy." "What I like is up to me not you. Who are you" "I am arceus." "The God or someone else?" "The god why?" "O I just want to know if the person I'm with in here is a god of Pokémon, and why she's in human form." "Because most like this form better." "I'm not like most now am I?" "True." "Why are dressed like an organization member?" "Wow you acutely remember that." "My memory is a little spotty but yes. Now why?" "Because I like it." "That reasonable. Now this deal?" "O yeah I almost forgot it been awhile since I had a good conversation with someone that's not an argument." "Yeah I know that feeling." "So my deal is you can help me protect the peace in my world." "What if I say no?" "Well then you will wake up in your world and this will be a dream to you and wasted time to me." "Ok but why me? Why not someone else I'm sure there is someone else better for this than me like someone from your world." "Easy because you have all the things I need and you want a better life right." "Yes but what do you mean all the things you need?" "In my world I do have people working for me but they don't have what I need. I only have a few good one but they have past experience and I can't make more like them. The new one are either kind hearted and will help others but can't end a life when it is needed and the others can end a life but don't have any heart to care about other and are easily corrupted but you. You have compaction for others human or not and you will end a life when needed and won't be corrupted easily." "But what about me and my friend's plans for my world. If you know as much as you say you should know that." "Yes I do but in your world no one is innocent because their all corrupt a few aren't like you but you world took the innocent from you but in my world some are still innocent and that is why I need help protecting it. So what do you say? Yes or no" "Soo your saying that you will give me a new life in a new world with a job to kill those who try to corrupt your world." "Yes but it will be hard and-" "Ok" "What?" "Ok I'll take that offer." "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." "O-really I thought you knew me." "It doesn't matter this job will be hard so I will give you several powers to help but you have to unlock the powers to use them but the first one you just have to find out what it is. "Ok that sounds easy enough." "We'll see if it is as easy as you think. I shall also give you a what should I call it ... a gift to help you not die like some of the others." "What gift?" "You'll have to see for yourself." "Ok but how did the others die?" "Loneliness." "What does that mean?" "Here's your powers." she snapped her fingers. Then I felt a burning painful feeling in my body. I fall back down on my knees in pain. "Why does this hurt so much?" Then the feeling slowly disappeared. What the hell was that?" I started to get back up. "That was your body getting use to the power." "I don't feel so powerful." "When you unlock your powers you will feel the energy flow through you." "Why can you just unlock them all at once?" "Because it will kill you I made that mistake once. You know that gift actually worked." "Ok but I have one question." "What." "So earlier you said what I like was creepy so that's you view on that subject." "O what that no I share your view as long as it is true I don't care but some of the things you read aren't the best." "There isn't enough good one in my world." "O well let's go you need rest for tomorrow." She raised her arm and created a portal of darkness next to her. "You even have a dark corridor." "Yep now let's go to your new home my hero." "Your hero?" "What. You want something else?" "Am I really a hero? You gave me a job to kill people." "For a good cause." "O well we will see what time will tell then I'll tell you what I want to be call." "Alright now let's go home." She wrapped her arm around my should as we walked through the portal and let the world in between to my new home the world of Pokémon.

Alright everybody I finished this chapter I hope you liked it. Give me comments to help me if you can just don't be a dick with it and also I want to know if you guys want to have a female latios or a male one I have an idea for both also groudon but I only have an idea for the male and maybe the female but I'll have to think about it so yeah. If you guys want I am going to make one shots so you guys can send me requests. And one more thing I want to know do you sad about your family members or your pets more. I just want to know because I felt more sad about my cat died than some of my human family is it just me or are ours the same. Alright with that said and done I thank you for reading and until next time see ya!


End file.
